Behind the scenes during Summer Belongs to You
by Itsyourday
Summary: What if the parent's knew all along? Spoilers for "Summer Belongs to You" of course :


This is my first ever fanfic/songfic on here, just something random I thought of at the end of "Summer Belongs to You."

* * *

_I traveled halfway 'round the world_  
_And almost turned and ran away_  
_But you helped me get my courage back _  
_So now I've got to say _

Linda smiled from the bedroom window as she heard Candace singing. Lawrence was behind her, unpacking their belongings.

_That though I've often thought of you _  
_As just a nuisance and a bother _  
_Today I can't imagine _  
_Having better little brothers _

"Ah, what did they do this time dear?" Lawrence said, coming up behind her and staring at their children having fun. Lights shone from below, as Phineas and Ferb danced with their sister up on stage.

_And you gotta believe in something _  
_So today I believed in you _  
_And you came through, we made it _  
_I've never been so proud (never been so proud)_

"Oh you know, the usual," Linda sighed happily. "It seems as if they travelled around the whole world today."

_I know at first it seemed implausible _  
_But we accomplished the impossible _  
_Now there's something that I've got to say out loud_

"We should've joined the party," Lawrence said, not at all tired like they had said earlier.

_Time is what you make of it, so take a chance _

"Oh dear, you know it'd just be worse," Linda chuckled. "Once we 'see' this, it'll give Candace more reasons to convince me when she's busting her brothers"

_Life is full of music so you ought to dance_

"Is busting them really that bad?" Lawrence asked, "we wouldn t actually be upset with Phineas and Ferb nor try to keep them from continuing to live their dreams."

_The world's a stage and it is time for your debut _

"Plus, then we could actually be in the thick of things," he added excitedly, thinking about how he would have wanted to ride in the mechanical bulls the boys built days ago.

_Don't waste a minute sitting on that chair _  
_Yeah!  
The world is callin' to you, just get out there _  
_That s what I'm talking about!_  
_You can see forever so your dreams are all in view _  
_Yes it's true _

"No dear, then Candace would get bored," Linda chuckled. Below them, everyone continued to dance, Candace looking happy and confident.

_Summer belongs to you _  
_Summer belongs to you _  
_Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun _  
_There's nothing better to do _

"It really is quite amazing how they do this," Lawrence said in awe, staring at the flashing lights and images below them.

Linda gave a small giggle as she saw Jeremy step into the yard, and Candace running up to him. "Oh my, it looks like they went to Paris"

_Summer belongs to you _  
_Summer belongs to you _  
_Summer belongs to boys and girls all around the world _  
_We wouldn't say it if it wasn't true _  
_Summer belongs to you _

"Hard to believe Candace actually believes we don't know what Phineas and Ferb are always up to," Linda mused.

"You're just a great actor love," Lawrence smiled, hugging his wife.

" 'I didn't have international coverage,' " she quoted Candace, smiling. "And I don t even think they realize we'd be able to hear from here!"

_Whatever you want to do, you make the rules _  
_You got the tools to see it through _

"Remember the time they built that rollercoaster? You were going completely bonkers on the phone," Lawrence teased.

"That was their first major construction, I had no idea what to expect! They really could have hurt themselves," Linda defended.

"It's a good thing I already had an inkling of what the boys were capable of doing," Lawrence chuckled. He remembered the time during the first few months the Flynns moved together with the Fletchers, coming across the very young Phineas and Ferb creating a fully automated dollhouse for Candace, which could also expand to be life-sized. "Otherwise, you'd have called the police!"

"At that time I thought you were 'completely bonkers' until I saw them safe," Linda laughed. "It did take a while for me to have faith in what they do."

_Just remember that you can do it and when you're through it will change your point of view _  
_Summer belongs to you!_

"The Flynn- Fletcher family really was meant to be together, wasn't it," Linda said. "To think what kinds of things our children are capable of doing!"

"Oh yes, they are the best aren t they?" Lawrence agreed. They stared with pride down below, where the music had just ended, everyone's arms outstretched towards the darkening sky, as if they were embracing life. Breaking the ending, Linda and Lawrence heard Phineas ask where Perry was.

"You know love, where _does_ Perry go all the time?" Lawrence asked in confusion. Linda thought for a moment, surprise dawning on her face.

"Huh, I don't know..."

* * *

That's it! Hope you enjoyed it :)

Rate and review, critiques are welcome so I can improve on my writing!


End file.
